


First Time for Everything

by spiralicious



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid has one of many firsts with Hotch and Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> More fluffyness for Vexed.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 17 "Tutorial," with the bonus ingredient of "Fatherhood," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Reid carefully held his stick so that the marshmallow was hanging just over the fire. Hotch was busy putting Jack’s s’more together. It was just such a sticky mess when he let Jack do it himself.

“Aaron!” And as predicted, Reid caught his marshmallow on fire. Hotch came over and carefully blew out the flaming goo. He then showed Reid how easy it was the remove the charred out layer, and ate it, leaving Reid cringing. It was the first time Reid had ever made s’mores.

“Ok, now take the graham cracker and break it like that. Right. Now, the chocolate. Then sandwich them around the marshmallow. Pull, and you have a s’more.”

Reid wasn’t sure Hotch had to walk him through the process step by step but he liked the individualized attention.


End file.
